


Honeymoon

by Multifiiction



Category: Actor - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, Love, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You and Chris spend your honeymoon in Dubai, the only problem is that it seems like Chris forgot his priorities.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans x You, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Honeymoon

Your wedding.

The most beautiful and happiest day of your life.

Chris was as handsome as ever in his suit. And the fact that you made him tear up, was the cherry on top. You felt gorgeous, and you made sure you really were. The dress was everything you dreamt about, thanks to your parents. The whole wedding was just as you always wanted it to be. From top to bottom everything was as you wanted and imagined it would be.

Chris and you couldn’t stop smiling through the whole thing. Your faces hurt.

But things slowly started to change. As after the wedding was over, all of your guests left and you said all your goodbyes, you went on a private jet to your honeymoon.

On the plane Chris was on his phone all the time, texting and calling his management. To be honest it really didn’t bother you that much. So, you decided to watch a movie and fell asleep halfway through. You knew he will put the phone down and be with you when it really mattered.

But you were wrong.

Even after landing in Dubai and getting to your hotel room the calls and texts never stopped.

You figured you’d let the first night go and give Chris time to finish his work. Meanwhile, you had an amazing bath and enjoyed the breath-taking view the hotel had. While you were in the bath Chris joined you and you were delighted. You had a heated night that lasted until the early mornings.

The next day you planned sightseeing and eating in a nice restaurant. But as you were walking in the gorgeous city but the constant ringing of your husband's phone started to really annoy you and the fact that he always picked it up, further annoyed you. One time you were ready to take the perfect selfie when his phone rang. Without any hesitation, he picked up the phone. That made you sad.

You knew Chris loved his job and was really important to him, but you hoped your honeymoon would be just as if not more important for him. He had his moments when he truly showed you just how much he cared at the beginning of your week at the honeymoon, but on the third day, Chris completely jumped into work. When you woke up that morning, he was on his laptop and phone, working. You thought you’ll be patient and hoped he would stop.

But even after breakfast, he continued with his calls and emails. He stopped paying attention to you and concentrated on his work.

“Chris, can we go to the pool please?” you asked him, desperate to spend time with him outside the hotel room.

“One moment, Y/N. I need to finish this.”

“Okay, well I’ll go anyway.” you assumed he didn’t even hear that part. Chris knew you brought a rather sexy bikini to go to the pool to and he even warned you wearing it when he wasn’t around or with you.

This was your plan and probably best shot to get him off his work.

You put the beautiful bikini on and grabbed a towel with a bag of your essentials and headed out.

“I’ll be down if you are looking for me. I highly doubt it though.” you said as you closed the door behind you and grabbed the key card.

Your hotel room had the perfect view at the pool, so if Chris would looking for you, all he will have to do is check outside. You even sat down at a place where you are at perfect view.

You decided to order a nice cocktail and get a tan for yourself.

You were down for like two hours when the pool chair beside yours moved as someone sat down. You thought it might be Chris but as you looked over, a gorgeous ginger man sat beside you. He was quite muscular and had a handsome face.

“Hi.” and he was Australian. His accent was thick and quite sexy.

“Hello.”

“Such a pretty lady, alone?”

“Well, my dear husband decided that his work is more important than our honeymoon.”

“Oh. Such a shame, truly. Well, at least I’m here to entertain a pretty lady like yourself.”

“What makes you think I need to be entertained?”

“Easy, you are often gazing at that particular window, so I assume that is your room where your husband must be. You have quite a nice tan, so you must have spent some time here and the fact that you look bored out of your mind proves my point, Miss…?”

“Clever. My name is Y/N. Nice to meet you.”

“Lovely name, my name is Andrew. Let me get you another cocktail.”

Andrew and you had been chatting for some time now. Sure he made some flirtatious jokes, Andrew never once made a move. As it turned out he was in Dubai for business. You had a really great time with him, you almost forgot about Chris, almost.

As it got dark you headed up to the room.

You found Chris still in front of his laptop.

“I’m back.” you said but he didn’t respond. You took a bath to get rid of the pool water dried on your skin.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and noticed just how amazing your skin looked. After you came out Chris was still working.

“How did you enjoy yourself down there?” he asked obviously bitter.

“Huh?”

“Don’t “huh” me! I saw you and your little boyfriend! Very nice man, talking to someone else’s wife like it’s nothing! And you were giggling like a little school girl.”

“No, Chris! You don’t get to do that! You are the one who has been ignoring me all day! You are the one who has been taking calls instead of spending time with me! You are the one who hasn’t been behaving like a husband! I gave you time, I really did, but you said that on the honeymoon you won’t take any calls or nothing!” you got angrier and angrier, but you didn’t want to disturb the other guests so you kept your voice low. But your disappointment was still visible and you were on the brick of crying. Chris was accusing you left and right yet he didn’t even pay attention to you.

“This was a mistake!”

“What? Not spending time with me?”

“No, marrying you.” Chris said as he sat on the bed, looking at you with a disappointed look in his eyes. “You are unfaithful on the first week… this is not what I expected from you, Y/N.”

“Unfaithful? Me, unfaithful?” your head was spinning as you couldn’t believe his words. “Fuck you, Evans. Really, Fuck. You. How dare you say this? I tried to take you to places, get you off your damn phone, yet all you do is text and call. We could have had our honeymoon at a different time, yet you wanted to come as soon as the wedding was over. So, I don’t understand why are you acting like this? You ignored me all day and all of our other days were pretty bad too. It’s obvious you care about your work more than me.” Chris didn’t say a thing as you packed your suitcase. You only packed the essentials and headed down. You knew it will be rather difficult to get to the airport and home at a time like this, but you needed to get away from Chris as soon as possible.

You made it to the airport rather quickly but since the ticket windows were closed, you couldn’t buy a ticket home, so you settled down at a bench.

As the adrenaline left your system you realized what just happened. Chris thought you were unfaithful and prioritized his work over his own wife when he told you he’d not take a single call.

You were scared. Although beside a few guards around the airport, you were alone, the fact that your marriage might have lasted for a shorter time than a week scared you more than a potential burglar. Somehow you managed not to cry although your chest hurt a lot.

Hours went by like that.

“Y/N?” you heard his voice, at first you looked at him but as a second later you decided to give him the cold shoulder and ignore him like how he did for the last three days.

“Honey, I’m really sorry, please come back to the hotel with me. I behaved like a real dick. I got jealous when I saw you with that man, and took my anger out on you when I should have paid more attention to you. I’m really sorry, Y/N. I promise I won’t do it anymore. I will turn my phone off and be with you, please I love you.”

Tears escaped your eyes, but they weren’t from sadness, rather from frustration.

“Wasn’t so hard now was it?” you asked as you stood up and hugged him.

It took a bit of time to get back to the hotel. And once you were in front of your hotel door, the heated make-out session and the even more heated night started.

You were very happy that Chris actually kept his word and turned off all his devices. You finally could take selfies with him. You had lunch at a wonderful restaurant.

“Honey, I must tell you this. I made our stay here longer. I figured since I was an idiot and wasted three days, we will stay for another week and do whatever you want!” he said during lunch. You couldn’t believe him.

“For real?”

“Yes!” his smile brightened your day further.

Chris really is the best husband one can wish for.


End file.
